


Tales of the Covenant

by Newenglandee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Multi, Parody, Satire, Sexual Humor, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to "The Vore Clan" hath arrived, a collection of Vortish takes from snakes to aliens to wild beasts and beyond. Life in the new world is hectic, especially when one can be swallowed whole by someone else on the street. Luckily the "Lazarus Effect" prevents real death...but it sure doesn't prevent the lunacy that occurs within!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hooking Up

**TALES OF THE COVENANT, PART 1**

 

"Dee-ba-dee-ba-dee-da-doh-doh...dee-ba-dee-dee-doh!"

 

Brushing the thick waves of brown hair back, Ahinahina headed to the kitchen and poured himself a nice cup of hot cocoa as he looked at the calender on the wall, grinning. "Five days." He announced to himself. "Five days and not a single incident from any rogue members of the Vore Clan!"

 

"I'm just glad the Lazarus Effect was erected." Esmeralda remarked, picking her teeth with a toothpick. "Now I don't gotta feel bad about people whining so much when I try to eat them for breaking into our house."

 

"I can't believe I have to room with you, Esmeralda." Ahinahina thought out loud. "If it wasn't for the fact that my house was TOTALED by that stupid large dragon yesterday..."

 

"It's not HIS fault that his cum punched a hole in your roof."

 

"YES IT IS!!!" Ahinahina shouted angrily, breaking the cup of hot cocoa in his hand. "Oh, friggin'...BLEAAARRRGGH! Where's the towels?!?"

 

Ahinahina jumped up to the top of the fridge and grabbed a roll of paper towels off. He was an alien being, covered in grey fur that was all over his body. He had a small, gumdrop-shaped nose, brown hair that was always brushed back and hung down thick, like a mane, and sharp black claws that, sadly, were unretractable. He really wished they were retractable, it made humans kinda scared of him.

 

He had a very hairy light grey chest and his black eyes had a beautiful tint of green at the bottom. But above all, he was interesting because he wore only a mood necklace, a watch to tell the time, and tie-dyed pants with a big belt and buckle.

 

Esmeralda was like him, an alien being, a "trog", a genetic experiment. She had red fur, though, and white hair that hung down to her shoulder. She had beautiful eyes like that of a cat, triangular-shaped ears and large, smoothly-shaped breasts. Currently they were "C" cups.

 

Yeah, I said "currently". You'll understand soon enough.

 

She tapped her lip thoughtfully with one digit of her hand. HER dark red claws were retractable, unlike poor Ahinahina. Then she grinned. "I'm in the mood for hunting down some hookers. Interested?"

 

"Well, okay." Ahinahina said. "I'll take a couple back here. But we have to be SURE they're prostitutes, remember the time we accidentally snatched a pair of undercover cops off the street?"

 

Esmeralda groaned. "I thought you were gonna let that incident go!"

 

"YOU still wanted to eat them. So no, I'm NOT gonna let it go. We Covenant members are trying to live as peacefully as possible among the people of Earth. We don't torture innocents, we don't harm those who enforce the will of the good. We're not monsters, even though we can look and act like them." Ahinahina folded his arms.

 

"This from somebody who's the physical representation of somebody's bestial/animal self." Esmeralda sniggered.

 

"Ooh, guff from "Santanico", I'm SO scared." Ahinahina laughed.

 

Esmeralda mumbled angrily. There'd been a period in her life where she'd been a vampire. Bad memories. Also she'd gotten drunk often. FOR STARTERS.

 

"Let's get going." Ahinahina remarked. "It's getting dark out...they'll be coming out soon."

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

... "Hey baby! Me so horny! Me so HORNY! Me love you long time!"

 

"Hey sweetie. You got a girlfriend this minute?"

 

"You party with me?"

 

Ahinahina grinned as he turned to Esmeralda and held up a clawed finger. "Careful. These are the NASTY type." He whispered in an Australian accent as they hid behind a bush that the girls were going to be walking towards as they followed after a biker gang. "They'll bite your head off before you can say "Slather me billabong"!"

 

"You're a clown." Esmeralda sniggered. "Ooh, here they come!"

 

The four girls came closer...closer...

 

SCHWOOMP!

 

"AAA-"

 

BONK!

 

A quick couple of bonks on the head and they were knocked out. Carrying the girls back to their car, Esmeralda and Ahinahina tied them up, looking satisfied as they went through the women's belongings.

 

"Yep...official license for prostitution is right here." Ahinahina said, holding a card up. "No badge either."

 

"Goooood." Esmeralda said, grinning happily as she got in the backseat. "Now then...I call the two red-heads. I have a thing for red-heads."

 

Ahinahina calmly sighed, then watched as Esmeralda held the first prostitute's breasts up to her mouth, calmly biting into it and chewing it off in a few quick snaps. Then, before she could really start bleeding all over the car's carpeting, she stuffed the girl head-first into her right breast. Then she was up to her chest...then her clit...then her legs and feet went in.

 

Now for the second girl. Esmeralda smiled happily as she pushed her in FEET first, noticing the girl was waking up and taking pleasure in the immense terror that filled the girl's eyes as her body was pushed deeper and deeper into a big, round chamber filled with musk and milk. Soon the girl was totally submerged in milk as it swirled around, entering her mouth.

 

She was forced to swallow it down, and was rewarded with a massive amount of pleasuring, exotic lust that filled her body. She'd been stripped of her clothes and was now churning around, splashing in the milk as she began to squirm more and more until at last she exploded and sent her cum shooting out from her clit. Her face placed up against the wall of the breast, a look of ectasy on her face. So good...so good...

 

And like that she melted away into even more milk. The same thing occured with the other girl...and now Esmeralda's breasts were double D's. She smiled and shook them around, satisfied at the sloshing sounds they made.

 

"Lovely." She remarked. "You want that black-haired girl and the blonde, don't you?" She inquired of Ahinahina, who nodded.

 

"Yes, don't touch them. We'll be home soon." Ahinahina said, starting the car up.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...soon the black-haired girl had awoken, her already-frizzly hair made all the more frazzled by the stress. She had plump breasts, was wearing nothing now that Ahinahina had removed her clothes, and her legs and arms were slender and smooth, glistening with nervous sweat. She had a cute little button nose, and her vagina was exposed, looking like a beautiful flower.

 

Ahinahina was keeping the other girl knocked out and drugged in another room. Now his attention was turned to this girl, who was lying on his bed.

 

"I know you're probably afraid." He announced. "And this won't be pleasant. But I always make sure it's painless." He added, climbing up onto the bed and pinning her down.

 

So strong...how could he be so STRONG? The whore tried desperately to break free, but Ahinahina growled, baring his teeth to show he meant business. His fangs were large and sharp, glistening like swords in the light, his black eyes peering into her soul.

 

"Please lemme go." She begged.

 

Always begging. Sigh. It truly bothered him when they begged. Ahinahina hated seeing their tears. He gently reached up and brushed her cheek with his paw, careful not to scratch her. Then he kissed her, long and loving.

 

At last he pulled away, and he smiled softly at her before his maw opened wide, almost impossibly so, and he engulfed her head. With a few gulps, her chest balloons were sucked inside and her lower body and her hands were sticking out.

 

SCHLURP! Oh, not her hands, not anymore. But as for her lower body...he slurped deeper and deeper. Soon her womanhood was within his maw, and he plunged his tongue into it deeply, penetrating her.

 

In one fluid move, the whore felt his tongue go through her, pushing inside deeply. Then it began to move rapidly and she realized he was tongue-fucking her. She felt pleasure build up, rising in her body before he pushed through all the way in a thick shove, and she let out a happy gasp of pure pleasure before he swallowed the rest of her down, sucking her feet in.

 

She lay in a thick pool of digestive juices that were pulling her in deeper and deeper...but it wasn't hurting. In fact, it was tickling...like sinking into a bubble bath. She felt at peace. She smiled gently and allowed her eyes to close before she sank in and allowed her body to become one with Ahinahina.

 

Ahinahina smiled as he felt the large bulge in his stomach become squishy, then he got up, hunger sated, and returned to the other room, the other girl lying on the kitchen table in a big pan. He smiled gently at her, caressing her body before he picked up a cup of juice and poured it over her body. He then pushed her legs open and stuffed a carrot into it so only the top tip stuck out. Now the girl was properly glazed and stuffed. After adding some vegetables to the side, he then got atop the table and smiled as the girl awoke and saw his face.

 

He smiled calmly down at her, then kneeled to her neck, biting quickly into it. She felt a momentary pang of pain, but then...nothing. Just a state of buzzing bliss. He caressed her cheek with his clawed hands, then suckled on her lips for a while before kissing her forehead and placing an apple in her mouth.

 

"You'll be roasted in the oven for about half an hour at 450 degrees. Then you'll make a lovely meal. Don't worry though. You won't feel anything. I've made sure of that." He insisted, picking up the pan and placing it in the oven.

 

Turning it on, he waited and waited, seeing her eyes look around as the heat turned on. She was confused, obviously. Why couldnt see feel the heat searing her, cooking her flesh? She couldn't SEE most of it because she was tied to the pan, though she could HEAR it...

 

At last the timer "dinged" and she was ready. He put on oven mitts and took her out, seeing she was barely alive...though now properly roasted, her white skin turned a fine shade of brown. He smiled and raised a claw, cutting off her breasts first and slurping them down before he reached down for her head.

 

It took a long time for him to eat her, but he saved every moment. After slurping up the breasts he devoured her piece by piece, starting with the head and working his way down. He saved her clit for last though...the only exception. Removing the cooked carrot he chewed it a few times before drinking from the woman's still juicy vagina, then swallowing it down.

 

Smiling to himself and quite satisfied that this meal would keep him fed for another week, Ahinahina headed for the living room to watch the "Octopus" series with Esmeralda.


	2. You "Irken" Me

**TALES OF THE COVENANT, PART 2**  
  
Zim, like other members of the Covenant, had a diet that allowed him to partake of the flesh of  
living beings. And usually he preferred them sauced...like this one.  
  
" _MUFFAFUDDA_!"  
  
"What?"  
  
" _MUFFAFUDDA_!?"  
  
"Ooh, such naughty language!" He remarked to the naked human, who was tied-up on the table.  
He had poured a fine barnaise over the muscular, brown-haired male and was calmly poking the  
butt cheeks. "Hmm. Nice and ripe." He announced, rubbing his chin. "Hmm. Should I really be  
doing this? I mean, now that the Lazarus Field's erected, vigilante justice is so rampant. I mean  
YES, it feels satisfying picking on criminals like this, but shouldn't I be concerned with the  
moral and ethical repercussions?"  
  
He then snorted. "Who am I kidding? This is a vore story. NOBODY is EVER concerned with  
the moral or ethical repercussions of their actions! Now then!"  
  
He walked around to the front of the human and jabbed a needle into the man to get him to shut  
up even further, filling him with enough sedatives to take down a VERY large horse. Satisfied,  
he began to cut the man up into large, thick strips of meat, starting with the feet and working his  
way up from there.  
  
Soon he was left with only the head, which was very much intact. He held it up and grinned,  
biting into it like it was watermelon and chomping away. Soon red covered his green skin and he  
grinned, spitting out bone instead of seed to the ground. It had been a good meal for him. He  
liked it when they were still alive when he ate them...

Well, MOSTLY alive.  
  
But most importantly of all, what he enjoyed was when they were alive and UNAWARE of their  
impending death. It made things more...fun...for him.    
  
He was an insectoid-like being, wearing a maroon garb on his body along with black gloves and  
boots, though his green skin was exposed on his arms and legs. He liked showing off the fact that  
he'd gotten a bit buffer. Been workin' out. Busting his delts.  
  
But today he had to be exercising his mind by trying a new little trick. It was called "the fake  
white lenses" trick. Now he looked blind to the world...but that was part of the plan, you see, for  
he was going out to eat with another being, somebody who was really quite a sweet being,  
almost the total opposite of him...the snake magus King. King had green scaled skin, golden eyes,  
and three-clawed hands with blue hair that fell down in thick locks around his head, spiking up at  
the top almost like a mohawk. King was quite famous, being one of the first freedom fighters of  
the Covenant to reach out to Earth when they were trying to fight back against the dark menace  
of the Vore Clan.  
  
King also had an ENORMOUS harem of women. All of them were criminals who'd been caught  
in the act, be it robbery, attempted murder, rape, etc, etc...and all had pleaded for mercy and  
forgiveness from the serpent.    
  
You would think that he'd just laugh. But King was one of the kindest souls in all the galaxy. He  
spared them and welcomed them into his harem. And now that the Lazarus Effect had been  
erected...  
  
"Ally wants me to vore her today." King announced to Zim as Zim brushed his teeth free of  
some skin left over from last night's meal. "How do you think I should do it?"  
  
"Hmm. Ally, Ally...is she the one who's got the voice that's overly chipper?"  
  
"No, she's the one who sounds like Christie Brinkley."  
  
"OH, well in THAT case, do that special you've been planning."  
  
"You think she's ready?"  
  
"Oh yes." Zim agreed, nodding. "Now then...could you drop me off at the corner on Fifth and  
Main?"  
  
"Oh not AGAIN. I told you, we don't go going after innocents! We don't just grab people off the  
street and EAT them!"  
  
"This isn't just anybody off the street. I've been noticing those girls? The ones with the piercing  
on their ears who are ALWAYS coming out of that Starbucks around 10:00?"  
  
"...AHH. I see. Alright, fair enough...I get what you're up to..."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
... "Spare some change, good sir?" Zim asked of the people walking nearby. He was now wearing  
raggedy clothes, a big, dumb-looking hat and his eyes that could not see were pleadingly looking  
around. "Spare some change for a poor, blinded Irken?"  
  
"Oh, poor dear." One woman said.  
  
SMPT! Some bills were put into the cup he held up. "Bless you, ma'am." He called to the woman.  
"Spare some change?"  
  
"Pfft. Yeah right." Another said, walking right on by.  
  
"Spare some change, sir?"  
  
"Fine, here."  
  
Some change was tossed at him and he picked them up off the ground, feeling around as best he  
could and then trying to put them into the cup. He heard some young women talking loudly,  
laughing, coming near.  
  
"Spare some change, misses?"  
  
"Are you sick in the head?" One woman asked, leaning down to get into his face...for the  
hundredth day in a row. Zim had been keeping track. He and his fellow Irkens enjoyed going  
after petty and cruel people over outright criminals every now and then. These girls were  
one such example. This would not be the first bum or derelict they'd mocked, insulted or  
possibly beaten up.  
  
But it **WOULD** be the last.  
  
"Get a JOB, you bum!"  
  
"Ma'am, please, I can't really support myself with this-"  
  
"Boo-hoo, cry me a river!" The young red-head went on, placing her hands on her large hips and  
swinging them around, laughing. "You don't look too hurt besides being blind."  
  
"I also got a TERRIBLE wound on my chest..." He added. "But you probably shouldn't see it, it's  
not meant for a lady's eyes-"  
  
"Lemme SEE!" The woman snapped.  
  
"But there will be blood **everywhere**!" He insisted.  
  
Well, she didn't listen, just grabbing his clothes and pulling them open to see his chest...  
  
And getting too close. His eyes flashed with hunger and his jaws opened wide as he clamped  
down on her head, his teeth biting into her. Her friends watched in horror as he began chewing  
eagerly, munching and crunching until at last her head was gone, vanished down his gullet. He  
then grabbed the rest of her body and pulled it towards his mouth, stripping the flesh, meat and  
fat from it completely, then crunching down the bones.    
  
In a matter of minutes, during all of that time the young woman's friends had just stood there in  
horror, Zim had finished her completely and was now patting his stomach, belching.  
  
"Told her there'd be blood everywhere." He laughed, licking the blood off his gloves. "Ooh,  
cherry flavored? **_WANT A TASTE?!_** " He sneered, holding the gloves off.    
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
King was caressing a beautiful Lebanese woman with shoulder-length dark brown hair, and  
kissing her on the forehead. She had been chosen for a "very special something", according to  
the magus.  
  
After carefully undressing her, he laid her on his bed and allowed her to get on top. But she soon  
found that even with her hammering away and him thrusting in deeper and deeper, HE was even  
more wild about this than SHE was. So she finally stopped the aggression on her end and  
allowed him to penetrate deeper and deeper until at last he broke through the maidenhead and he  
exploded within her womb.  
  
Cum dripped from her clit as she lay down next to him, gasping in pleasure as he licked her  
breasts loving. Then he held her face in his claws, gazing deeply into her blue eyes.  
  
"I have another present for you." He added. "Come...lie down on my stomach, rest your head. I  
know you're tired." He crooned to her.  
  
She nodded happily and laid her head atop his stomach as he stroked her hair, smiling warmly.  
She then noticed something was there...she felt her ear resting on a little opening. A bellybutton?  
  
Yes, it was...and suddenly it opened wider and she found herself falling down, straight into his  
stomach. The navel acted like a throat, gulping her down. Soon only her strong legs remained  
outside King's stomach, then only her feet, then nothing. He placed his claws upon his stomach  
as he felt her swirl around within his juices.    
  
The effect within was soothing, like a hot jacuzzi. At first it was almost uncomfortably warm,  
but then...a blissful peace entered her mind and she sighed as she felt her body dissolve away,  
not knowing any pain as she sustained King.  
  
King let out a long sigh as the large bulge in his stomach became squishy, then vanished a few  
minutes later. So good...so sweet. And tomorrow she'd awake in her bed to find him standing  
there, waiting to place himself within her again. She'd been worth this, he thought. It had been a  
LOVELY tickling feeling to have her go into his stomach that way...  
  
He looked down at his large cock, rubbing his chin. Perhaps he could introduce her to his shaft in  
a different way...she would definitely enjoy it all the same. Oh yes...she AND he would  
definitely enjoy it.


	3. Slumber Party

TALES OF THE COVENANT, PART 3

 

 

"This requires a VERY careful approach." Esmeralda insisted to Sandra. Ever since the Vore Clan threat had vanished the girl had become more confident in herself, and she'd gained a much larger circle of friends. Unfortunately, sometimes her friends were HORRID to her.

 

But luckily, she had a way to solve those problems. 

 

SHOPPIIIIIING!

 

As Esmeralda and Sandra looked around the large clothing store, Esmeralda tapped a claw to her lip. "Hmm..." She said, examining the large racks of shirts and jackets to the right. Behind them were hundreds upon hundreds of shoes. "Where ARE the pants?"

 

"Pants?" A voice spoke up. Esmeralda and Sandra turned their heads to see none other than Invader Tenn at the main counter. "Over there." Tenn said, pointing with a single gloved claws. Esmeralda and Sandra followed her claw to look over in the west section of the store, seeing large rows of pants.

 

"Perfect!" Esmeralda said, approaching one set and holding it up. "They're just the right size..."

 

"And on  **sale**  too. Oh, we DO know how to shop, don't we?" Sandra laughed. "This is gonna be one great slumber party!"

 

"The girl's are gonna be amazed that you bought them all these new clothes. They'll never see it comin'!" Esmeralda laughed, a high, silvery tone. 

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...the moon twinkled outside the window of Sandra's house as her recently-cowed father (who had been shoved up Esmeralda's buttocks three times) let the guests in. At the front was the queen bitches themselves, Ashley, Prissy and Bella. Ashley had long blue/black hair with whitish/green eyes, giving her away as half demon. Prissy was an ordinary human who had gotten plastic surgery done on her so many times her hips, breasts and lips were twice the size they should have been...and her butt was simply HA-UUGE. Both cheeks were the size of watermelons. Bella was a normal-looking girl with a bun hairdo and jingly earrings...but she talked VERY loudly.

 

"Like, it's about time you threw us something, like, LIKE this." She yelled out. 

 

"Uh...right." Sandra said as Esmeralda helped the other girls in. "Anyhow, I want you all to have a seat at and around the big couch in front of the TV...I got something important to announce."

 

One by one all ten girls she'd invited sat around the super-huge couch Sandra had. Standing in front of the turned-off TV, Sandra cleared her throat as Esmeralda headed to a nearby door and opened it up...it was the closet and inside...

 

"Since this is the first time I've had a slumber party, I thought I'd make it really special with something like this...GIFTS!" 

 

She turned her hand to gesure at Esmeralda as the red-furred experiment wheeled out fancy-looking boxes. The three diva's eyes went wide as Sandra handed them their gifts.

 

"Here you go." She said happily. 

 

Ashley was the first to open her gift, then Bella, then Prissy. Ashley "wowed" at a sweet-looking, comfy-to-feel pair of bellbottom pants. Bella smiled at the sight of a pretty little flower with a large red and white bulb at the top, and Prissy was amazed to see a beautiful bronze-balled necklace.

 

"Hope you enjoy them." Sandra said. Alessa immediately grinned and went to the bathroom. A few moments later she came out, strutting her stuff and twirling around.

 

"How do I look, girls?" She laughed.

 

"Delicious." Esmeralda sniggered. Alessa frowned at this and was about to speak up when suddenly she felt a horrid TUG and looked down...

 

She began to get pulled in like a vacuum cleaner into the bellbottoms and felt she was loosing feeling in her legs...soon a chill was going up through her as she sank deeper and deeper into the darkness of the bellbottoms that hungrily growled. Alessa screamed desperately, trying to push herself up, but the bellbottoms wouldnt be denied...

 

The "crotch" region, it's "stomach" was bulging in side as he hands slipped in, followed by her stomach. Her breasts were next to go, making two big bulges in front before becoming squishy and reducing in size. Then her head slid in with a horrid cry as her hair was slurped up, and the bellbottoms now had a large, squishy bulge at their front which churned over and over as it digested Alessa. 

 

Why didn't Bella or Prissy speak up? Because at the moment the bellbottoms got to work on Alessa, BELLA had realized what the flower was when it grew right out of the pot it was in, opening it's fanged, gaping maw and coming down on her...the Pirahna Plant began to suck her in with it's large lips and she was becoming a visible outline in the thick green stem of the thing, her face pressed up against it's "stomach walls" as she was continued to be sucked in.

 

Soon her breasts were bulging out from the stems of the plant, who continued to greedily slurp her down, her legs kicking in the air. In a few moments her feet were gone and now her entire upside-down body was displayed for all to see, her features sloughing away into squishy, unrecognizable bulges.

 

Prissy was realizing unfortunately that the NECKLACE was actually a worm that had been biting it's own tail. Now it opened it's circular fanged maw and rushed at her mouth, biting over her lips. She squealed as she felt her insides beginning to melt away into mush, but soon her eyes rolled back into her head as she died, her body becoming smaller and smoother, more liquidy by the minute. Soon she was hungrily slurped up by the worm, becoming a smooth, skin-like paste that it downed easily before marking her passing with a large BELCH.

 

Sandra had been laughing madly along with her other girlfriends as the queen bitches got what they deserved. Her father chuckled nervously as well, but Esmeralda grabbed him by the ear. "UH-UH. No laughin' for YOU, tough guy." She snapped. "Or do you wanna get re-introduced into my ass?"

 

"Nope." He squeaked out.

 

"Good. Now get the girls beers. Lots of 'em. When that annoying threesome pop back up in an hour, they're gonna need the hard stuff...especially Alessa, bellbottoms can be a bitch on the cranium..." Esmeralda explained.


	4. The Bad Guys Break In

**TALES OF THE COVENANT, PART 4**

  
As a general rule, there was a sense of honor among the Covenant members, among "furries" or "anthros" and even "alien freaks". There was a code they adhered to. Often times this code would be twisted by the darker members of the Covenant, but all of them generally followed the same sorts of rules.  
  
Being on Earth meant that they were considerate of Earthlings. Sometimes people would marry them not IN SPITE of who the otherworldly beings were but BECAUSE of who they were...because a surprising number of people got off on being, to put it simply, vored. The Covenant members didn't mind this too much, often times marrying them out of a sense of duty.   
  
And luckily there were cities were you could have **more** than one wife, so often Covenant members would have harems of sorts, the way the famous King did. There would always be those that stuck around solely to get eaten and fucked, but...  
  
There were Covenant members...many of them...who wanted honest companionship and understanding. They wanted...love. The love and acceptance of other species, humans included. And luckily, there were people who did feel this way towards them.   
  
And one person who had defected early from the Vore clan to the side of the Covenant, Sparky the Chu, was talking to Ranger, a dragon, about one such a woman.  
  
"She's just _amazing_. Wait until you meet her."  
  
"I feel...nervous about this." Ranger admitted, rubbing his fairly long, scaly red neck with his clawed hands. Sparky was an "anthro" Pikachu with goggles, thick brown hair, pretty blue/black eyes and gloves and jeans. Ranger was a red-scaled humanoid dragon who liked to wear shorts that said "Sexy Thing" on them, bright blue to compare against the golden scales lining down his chest and stomach. "I mean...you keep telling me every single new girl you introduce me to is gonna be good, but what's this new girl got that the others don't?"  
  
"... **two twin sisters**." Sparky said, grinning.  
  
Now THAT got Ranger to grin too. "THAT'S more like it!" He said as they approached the door. "Say, why do you think there isn't a word for "dangerous sex"?"  
  
"There is. It's called an "affair"..." Sparky sniggered as he reached for the door handle and opened it up...  
  
Unfortunately the SIGHT that greeted them was horrific. Sparky watched in horror as his pink-haired punk girlfriend was being attacked, along with her two twin sisters, by one of the more sinister threats to humans nowadays...rogues.   
  
Rogues were Covenant members who had no honor or kindness in them...they preyed upon whomever they felt like. Entire families would vanish into their jaws without pity or mercy and the worst part was that oftentimes the Rogues stuck together...it was hard to track them down.  
  
And now Sparky's girlfriend was being killed by one of them, a large spider woman. She had claws instead of fingers, four large, black eyes at the top of her elongated head and a smooth, cream-colored cranium that housed her brain at the top of it. She had huge breasts that jiggled slightly as she held onto her prey, her spiked legs quivering with anticipation as she forced the girl down into a large clit who's sex lips opened wide to let the girl slide in. The girl struggled uselessly as the squirmy, slimy lips sucked her in, her sisters tied to the walls with silky webs.  
  
"Stop her, she's unbirthing them!" Ranger shouted. Sparky nodded and rushed forward to stop this unnerving vore but unfortunately he didn't count on being struck to the side...  
  
He looked up and snarled at the side of a skunkie-snake, a naga-like being who was half skunk and half snake...specifically, Stegra, an infamous Rouge who enjoyed kidnapping children so that she could force the mothers and fathers to come to their rescue...all of them would be eaten, usually.   
  
"We'd LOVE for you to stick around and watch the show but we CAN'T have you interfering!" Stegra laughed. "Isn't that right?"  
  
Ranger and Sparky gasped as HE appeared...the most horrifying of all the Rogues, the one they were all named for...Rogue himself, the "God of Vore", a wolf-like being with a necklace and set of bracelets made of tongues. There was one tongue for every person he'd ever eaten, according to the rumor. And as they looked down they saw he had foot bracelets on...he'd eaten more people than they'd thought.  
  
"Queenie here's satisfyin' her urge." Rogue told them calmly. "You'll sit down and WATCH. Stegra, tie them up!"  
  
Stegra nodded, quickly wrapping her silky blue/white body 'round them and keeping them still whilst the spider HUMPED the air, forcing Sparky's girlfriend Halley into her clit all the way, slurping up the air like spaghetti. Satisfied she was gone, Queenie turned to the other lovely lady, Sammy, and grabbed ahold of her. Sammy naturally began screaming but this was soon silenced as Queenie's thrust HER headfirst into her open clit.  
  
The sex lips got to work again...they felt like squishy snakes that were pushing up against Sammy's body, pulling her down into a dark and cunny abyss. She was pushed in deeper and deeper as Queenie groaned in pleasure, massaging her breasts as Sammy sank in more and more into her pussy. At last Sammy's legs were the only thing sticking out, and Queenie calmly pressed a claw to each foot, pushing the girl into her clit all the way with a happy sigh.   
  
Deciding her womb was full, Queenie then got to work on the other girl, crawling on the wall and going up to Bess's head. Her fanged maw opened wide as she began chomping down, chewing the girl slowly. She ate her up from head to toe, chewing the pieces nice and slow. The girl didn't even really have a chance to scream...soon she was scrunched and crunched-up pieces of flesh that were swirling around in Queenie's stomach juices.  
  
Meanwhile, in Queenie's womb, precum was sloshing around, dissolving the girl's clothes and filling their mouths with pheramones. The chemicals were hard at work, driving the girls horny to a ridiculous degree, and Sparky gulped as he saw Queenie's abdomen bulge and squirm...the girls were having sex with each other. He heard them groan and moan in pleasure, then at last they let out a howl of joy and Queenie let out a long gasp as her pussy's slit opened up, allowing some juicy cum to dribble out.   
  
"Oh, that was DIVINE." Queenie announced. "Trust me honey, YOU would have never made her cum like that."  
  
"I'm going to freaking KILL YOU..." Sparky hissed, clenching his paw/hands as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"How?" Stegra laughed as she tied him and Ranger to the wall with cold iron chains. "You have no idea where we hide. We'll keep doing this over and over and nobody will ever stop us."  
  
"You can't just eat people at random! They have LIVES you sick fuck!" Ranger screamed.  
  
"THAT'S what makes them so worth eating." Rogue sneered, leaving the house with Queenie and Stegra following behind.   
  
"WE'LL GET YOU!!!"Sparky screamed after them."AS GOD AS MY WITNESS WE'LL **FUCKING** GET YOU!!!"

 


	5. Last Course

  

**TALES OF THE COVENANT, PART 5**

 

Rogue was quite confident in himself. And why shouldn't he be? 

 

He and his other "Rogues" had a good thing going as they sat in the enormous underground mansion that was their home, sipping delightful wines as they sat around a table, finishing off some roasted breast.

 

"Aww, this one's not a natural breast." Stegra complained, holding up her slice on a fork. 

 

"And you can tell HOW?" Queenie laughed.

 

"It's got that silicon-y aftertaste,that's how." Stegra told her. 

 

"Put some salt on it and you can't tell at all!" Said Ayvuir Blue, a large hermaphrodite Birdo creature who had blue skin and sharp claws. He adjusted his bow tie and slurped up his dinner. "Now then...when are we going to be able to go out hunting again? I'm anxious for some fresher meat, I'd like to sample a little "older women", actually..."

 

"What, 14's not old enough for you?" Stegra joked. That got them all laughing as the chandelier swung back and forth. 

 

Rogue then blinked. Chandelier. Swinging back and forth...

 

He looked at his glass and saw that the wine in it was shaking...the whole TABLE was shaking slightly. And soon the entire MANSION began to shake! 

 

They all gasped as the roof collapsed, and THEY appeared. Strong members of the Covenant...with Justice Staccato at the front.

 

"Rogue...you've been sentenced to death for mass murder, conspiracy against the government, assault and rape of ten women and three dogs. BRING 'EM DOWN!" The justice roared out, pointing upward.

 

Stegra tried to slither away. But she soon found herself facing down King, and she smirked bravely. "You don't stand a chance against ME, baby. Girl, guy, furry or not, they all make the same bulge in my stomach..."

 

King clapped his hands and Stegra found herself tied up by mystic bonds that were made of fire, burning into her body. "You gloat too much. One is down!" He called out.

 

"I got this other one!" Sparky said, tying up all of Queenie's legs, forcing her on her stomach and sitting atop her spiderly body. 

 

"This asshole's not going anywhere either!" Ahinahina growled, lying atop of Ayvuir Blue, his taloned feet digging into his back and ruining his nice black tuxedo.

 

Meanwhile, Rogue had run for it and was now hiding inside of a dark room, standing perfectly still as he hid behind a column. Justice Staccato entered the room, crossing his arms.

 

"You're thinking that you can escape, right? That I'm going to let my guard down and you'll kill me? Or maybe that I can't do anything to really HURT you..."

 

The justice's words cut through Rouge like a hot knife through butter. "But I ASSURE you, Rogue, that I am not joking and you are not leaving alive. You have my word as a gentleman. Now..." 

 

He flicked the light on and held up his plasma buster on his left arm. It shot out a chain made of thick black titanium and shot through the column, grabbing ahold of Rouge's throat. He was forcibly tugged back to the robotic justice, and he whimpered as the robot looked him over.

 

"This...this isn't fair..."

 

"Oh?!" The justice looked angrily into his eyes. "How many other innocent people said that exact same thing? How many did you eat alive, even as their eyes pleaded for mercy?! HUNDREDS! Not even children were spared...I saw the videotapes, I've seen the horror. And you'll be punished for your cruelty. You see...we've developed an ultimate punishment for sickos like you who have no honor or sense of mercy in your bodies..."

 

Staccato reached down to his belt and pulled out a vial of strange, rainbow-colored liquid, forcing it onto Rouge's body. The wolf-like being coughed and spluttered as he felt his body change...

 

And in a true indignity to his nature, he had been turned into a female human, and not even one of the sweet-looking ones that he normally enjoyed eating...he'd become a blunt-nosed, muddy-brown eyed woman with mousy hair, various acne on her body and an extremely flat pair of butt cheeks and breasts.

 

"Now I finish you forever." Staccato snarled. He opened his mouth and suddenly Rogue felt it...FELT a horrid, cold chill running up and down her body. It was like she was being spiked to the ground and her flesh was being pulled from off from her body. She screamed over and over but she couldn't close her mouth as a wispy white form rose out from her mouth into Staccato's, and the horrid peeling feeling continued to surge through her...

 

Soon that feeling was becoming a dreaded numbness...all feeling was gone. Rogue let out a horrid death rattle as the last white wisp was slurped up into Justice Staccatos' mouth, who tossed the dead woman that had once been a furry to the ground. "You aren't worthy of being reborn. With your soul obliterated in my robotic stomach your threat will be gone and you'll be sent to Hell where you belong." Staccato announced, turning and going out the door.

 

The other Rogues were being dealt with the same way. Stegra had been turned into a blue and white-haired European woman with a long ponytail, Avyuir Blue was now a black-haired woman with a blue Birdo tattoo on both butt cheeks and Queenie had been turned into a fat, large-breasted woman who needed to lose at LEAST fifteen pounds. All of them were going to be soul vored by Justice Staccato, and all WERE. They died screaming as he clung hard onto their necks, ripping their souls from their bodies like you'd rip a piece of Teriyaki Beef off a stick with your teeth. Their whispery souls were slurped and sucked up into the bioroid as the other Vore Clan members watched.

 

Soon there was only a light glow in his stomach to show where they had been. Justice Staccato nodded at the others. "I will digest them soon. But they aren't the only ones we should worry about."

 

"Not if the reports are true." Ranger said, dropping in from the ceiling and folding his wings as he held up a manilla folder. "This "Naniyo" is a big threat as well. Apparently Rogue calls him the TRUE "God of Vore"...says he's actually a deity."

 

Staccato looked the file over again and nodded, handing it back to the dragon. "The difference between a God and a Monster is that a MONSTER can be killed. Rogue thought he was a god..." Justice Staccato pounded one fist into his palm. "Naniyo will meet the same fate if he is just as twisted as Rogue was. On this, we of the Covenant must swear...to hunt him and any disciples he has down...and slay them!"

 

**"We swear it!"**

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...and so...with that...the greatest challenge they'd ever faced began...

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

Naniyo. God of Vore. But who was he? None of the Covenant members knew SPECIFICS, only vague myths. Luckily there was one person in the city who did. Going to the condo apartment complex where Master Omega himself lived, our protagonists walked down the peach-colored hallway and looked left and right.

 

"Which room, which room?" Ranger mumbled, his red scales glittering. 

 

"I think it was 34." Sparky told him.

 

"Lemme check." BlackArachnia said, going to door 34 and opening it up.

 

They were treated to the sight of a blond-haired woman with brown eyes, a flat chest and NO clothes on being ripped out of her bed by a large monkey of some kind that broke in through the wall.

 

"Do you think we're interrupting something?"

 

"It's GEORGE. UGH." King frowned as George stuffed the woman in his mouth and began to chew vigorously with large crunches, an eyeball popping out. "I was hoping to catch him in the act, but not this...late..."

 

Needless to say, George gasped in horror at seeing King and began to beg, but too late! King was not a master magus for nothing. George was soon shrunken into a small, brown-haired woman...hello GEORGINA! And before she could do anything, King opened up his serpenty maw and slurped her down with a SLCHUP and a SMACK of his jaws.

 

"Stop grumbling." He complained to George, who began beating against the walls of his stomach. "You'll be dead soon enough and then you'll get reborn...in JAIL." He added with a smirk. "And you were wrong, it's room 35."

 

"What makes you so sure?"

 

"Because he's standing right in front of it."

 

A draconic being in a big black cloaked robe waved at them and smiled. "Come on in." He told them. "The stones told me you would come. You wish to know of Naniyo...I will tell you ALL..."

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...he was a wanton god, they learned. A sick, evil thing that delighted in destroying civilizations. And furthermore...he was a rabbit. Dark green, almost black. Carried a popcorn bucket...

 

That was always filled with shrunken people. For you see, Naniyo could change his size and the size of beings around him who were "prey types", like humans generally were. 

 

"A BUNNY?!?" BlackArachnia complained. "How...demeaning that the God of Vore is a bunny."

 

"It's ironic, perhaps...but he is also cruel and immoral and VERY dangerous. Entire civilizations have died due to him. And he's here. On this planet. He's hiding somewhere but he'll come out eventually to try and turn one of you to his side..." 

 

Omega took a deep breath and sat back in his chair as King passed around some more green tea. "I know not who it will be. But you must inform all members of the Covenant of his danger and be READY for when he comes..."

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...Ahinahina tossed out the pieces of French bread he'd brought with him to the birds, sighing happily as his thick brown hair was blown in the gentle wind. He scratched his grey, furry belly and smiled at the many pigeons who were pecking at the ground.

 

"Feeding the pigeons?" A rabbit asked, sitting next to him. Ahinahina looked the rabbit over. "You keep doing that, you know what you get?"

 

"I don't know, what?"

 

"FAT PIGEONS!" The dark green, almost black rabbit laughed. "Mary Poppins was a bloody BRILLIANT movie. **SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIUS!** " It cried out happily, clapping it's paws together. 

 

Ahinahina rubbed his neck. "Wait...what's in the popcorn bucket?"

 

The rabbit held it up. "Want some? They're fresh."

 

"They-OH." Ahinahina turned sickly white as he saw what was INSIDE

 

 

 

 

 

People...HUMANS, and all of them naked and screaming and trying to claw their way out of the bucket somehow but all failing. The rabbit apparently felt Ahinahina didn't want any and he stuffed his paw into the bucket, picking up a handful and GLOMPING on the humans, gulping them down. He then grabbed another handful and began hungrily chewing away, blood dripping down his large incisors.

 

"Dear God, stop that, that's...that's HORRIBLE..."Ahinahina gasped. "You're...you're..."

 

"Why are you whining about meat?" The rabbit asked. "I see you like to feed the pigeons...well I have bird friends too." He whistled and green/black birds suddenly flew overhead, their beaks glistening in the sunlight. Ahinahina gasped as the rabbit tossed the rest of the people in the popcorn bucket up into the air and those who didn't get snatched up and gobbled down on the spot fell to the ground, becoming squishy red plotches.

 

"...you're...Naniyo..." Ahinahina whispered.

 

"And you're Ahinahina. Your name is a color in Hawaiian, specifically "Gray". It's not very IMAGINATIVE I suppose BUT I got my name from the first thing I heard, so ha-ha-ha!" Naniyo laughed.

 

"Why...why did you DO that?" Ahinahina asked, horrified.

 

"One, I was hungry. Two, it was fun. Three, they were there. FOUR...you WANT me to." Naniyo ended seductively, tracing a furry finger on the experiment's furry chest, making a circle.

 

"KANAPIPIKI!" Ahinahina swore in Hawaiian. "Kokoahele ia paka!"

 

"Such HARSH language. Did you REALLY, in your HEART OF HEARTS, want me to stop?"

 

Suddenly it happened. A horrid, angry look appeared in Ahinahina's gaze. "You...sicken me...you claim to be a GOD. But you are simply a selfish monster who thinks that because he has a unique power he can do whatever he wants to those who can't fight back. You deserve no pity..." Ahinahina growled. "And luckily for you, we of the Covenant have been preparing for your arrival!" 

 

Ahinahina grabbed Naniyo's throat and before the rabbit could do anything he felt Ahinahina's FANGS enter his neck...and the transformation occurred. 

 

In a matter of minutes, Naniyo had been turned into a pink-haired woman with a cute button nose and freckles, peach-colored skin, hair that went down in two long ponytails and ruby red lips, though her deep violet eyes remained. She gasped as Ahinahina held her flailing form in his clawed hands and he snarled, gazing at her eyes as one hand reached for a cell phone in his pockets...

 

Well, it didn't take long before the Covenant had reached her. Now they were debating what to do with her. They had decided...

 

"What-WHAT? Up the BUTT?!?" "Nani" gasped as Ahinahina dropped trou and turned around, opening up his anal hole. Sparky and Ranger held her up as Esmeralda laughed.

 

"One for the money!"

 

"Two for the show!"

 

"Three to get ready!"

 

"Four to  **GO**!"

 

FWUUUUP! Into Ahinahina's butt Naniyo's flailing form went. Her legs kicked wildly as her arms were pushed against her side and her head, followed by her chest, was pushed into a foul-smelling chamber with gooey brown slime on the walls. There was a large pile of poo in the center of the chamber, like a bed, waiting for her to fall in.

 

Her screams were muffled more quickly as the rest of her legs were shoved all the way into the anal hole and soon she was totally inside, being submerged in scat and sinking down into the brown recesses of the experiment's butt. Her body sloughed away as it was filled with excrement, and her very soul was scattered away...never again to plague the Universe. 

 

The Covenant members cheered as Ahinahina was carried away on his shoulders, and they led him, along with a great deal of "Bounty", to the bushes...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...Naniyo awoke to find herself staring down a blue-scaled imp. He had gloves upon his three-fingered hands, red horns that were wavily curled back, a big, fanged smirk and taloned feet. "The Emperor..." She whispered.

 

"Hello Naniyo." The Emperor laughed softly. "I've been wanting to get you down here for a long time. Welcome to the place where those who fake mercy and sympathy go...the place where the cruel and the evil are punished. Places for monstrous-minded vore lovers like you. Welcome to Vore Hell...we hope you enjoy your stay..."

 

He grabbed her neck as his tail went up. "And if there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to SCREAM!" He laughed as it thrust down...

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
